


Guardian of Europe

by orphan_account



Series: WHD/COHD drabble events [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maria is old.That is something she had always known.





	Guardian of Europe

**Author's Note:**

> For COHD's prompt weekend in which I force myself to not write 2p Prussia or 2p PruIta >:3 You should also totally join the COHD discord!!
> 
> Prompt - Guard
> 
> Pairing: Nyo RusGre
> 
> Names:  
> Nyo Greece, Maria (Meaning: Wished-for child; rebellion; bitter.)  
> Nyo Russia, Anya (Meaning; "gracious" or "bringing goodness")

_“I am older than Christ; did you know? I was there for His crucifixion. I had known The Mother herself.”_ Maria had whispered into her ear, her hand wrapped tightly around the Russian’s upper arm. Anya had laughed softly, yet inside she had felt worried because Maria had never mentioned Him unless she was praying or had something to prove. 

_“I am older than these new Europeans,”_ Maria hissed as they walked throughout the Turks’ garden, fingers linked together in hidden blasphemy. _“Yet they act like they are superior. I have watched Rome fall at her own hands, I have seen the death of my own Father and the death of his lover. I will see their deaths too, only this time, I will not be sad.”_  
_“What about me, Maria? Will you be sad when I die?”_ Anya could not help but ask her secret lover, her lips grazing the other’s cheek. She smells of sweat and blood.  
_“Oh, my sweet Kukla,”_ Maria whispers, cupping the other’s pale face in her tanned hand. Her hand is rough with calluses. Years of holding swords and spears, Anya had guessed. Nonetheless, it had comforted her. _“I am the Guardian of Europe. I carry them on my wings like Gabriel. I do this only for you. In reality, I am the Guardian of Russia.”_


End file.
